The Enemy Within
by Flying Star
Summary: Conclusion. They won, but at a great cost. But maybe there is hope. JxA, UxY. Please, if you read, review.
1. Default Chapter

The Enemy Within

By Flying Star

Disclaimer: All I own is my sanity, in other words I don't own Code Lyoko.

--------------------------------------

On a whim I decided to try my hand at writing a Code Lyoko fic. This is just a bit of experimentation, and will probably be my only fic in this catagory. The story takes place a little after the end of season one. Some A x J and a hint of U x Y. It's a two part oneshot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Jeremie."

The soft, feminine voice pulled the blond-haired boy from his silent musing, his eyes turning to the pink-haired sprite onscreen. " Hey Aelita, what brings you here at this hour?" Jeremie asked as he pulled up another schematic to ponder. " Is there any problems in Lyoko?"

" No, XANA's been quiet as of late. But that's not the reason why I'm here." A look of concern crossed her face as she watched him pull up yet another schematic. " Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought humans required at least some rest each night."

Jeremie glanced at the clock, which read 4:00 am. " That's true, but..." he continued at her stern gaze, "I function better at night, that's all."

" And do these late nights have anything to do with the virus inside of me?"

Jeremie averted his gaze, she'd seen right through him, she always did. " Mostly, I just wonder if I'm any closer to finding the anti-virus." he sighed deeply before returning to his search. " It's been a dream of mine to get you back here for good, with XANA and the virus gone. But everytime I think I have the solution...." he paused, groaning as yet another test resulted in failure. " I hit another dead end. It feels so hopeless."

" Jeremie, the situation only looks hopeless...if you give up hope. I'm confident that you'll find the anti-virus. Besides, " Aelita smiled at him, bringing a blush to his face. " I don't mind spending my time only with you, even if it isn't in the flesh." Her smile vanished though, as Jeremie frowned. " Did I say something wrong?"

" Don't you see, Aelita?! That's just the point. You barely had a chance to experience our world before you had to return to Lyoko. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I want you here, away from all the dangers and near death encounters." he pushed a few buttons, saving and then closing the current anti-virus configuration, before his gaze returned to her profile. " I think I'll take a break, maybe a short walk will help me get my thoughts together."

" Good idea, Jeremie. I'll be waiting for you."

" Thanks Aelita. " Jeremie smiled as he reached for the standby button. As his finger touched the button, the lights in the room suddenly dimmed, winked out, and then came back on brightly before returning to normal. At about the same time Jeremie jerked back, holding his hand as if burned.

" Jeremie? Are you okay, what happened to your...."

" It's nothing, Aelita," Jeremie interupted, still examining his hand. "just a slight static shock, probably brought on by the sudden power surge."

" Are you certain, you hand looks..."

" I said I'm fine!" Jeremie shouted as he shoved his hand into his pocket. " I'm going outside, just let me know if you detect XANA." his voice lowered. " Knowing him, even a slight power fluctuation could be his doing."

" Jeremie..." Aelita began, but he was already out the door. Closing the communication window, she pulled up a scanner screen and began a search of the immediate area for any signs of an activated tower. Yet she couldn't keep the worry for her friend out of her thoughts. ' He's pushing himself too hard, and it's affecting him more than he thinks. Somehow I have to show him that he doesn't need to worry about me. I've survived all this time before I met him and his friends, I'm not helpless." she shook her head sadly as she continued her search.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim had just closed the door to his room, reminding himself again that it wasn't a good idea to eat right before bed.

A small movement caught his eye. " Who's there?" Turning he tried flipping on his flashlight, only to have it fall from his hand as something grabbed his wrist. The flashlight clattered to the ground, the light, having switched on, threw distorted shadows across the wall as Jim struggled against his assailant. Their shadows intertwined as the smaller of the two suddenly elongated, towering over the other, the latter backing away in fear.

A moment later there was a thump and the sound of something heavy being dragged. A janitor's closet was opened, and there was a rustle of fabric as something was stuffed inside before the door closed. Receding footsteps were heard as the light from the flashlight winked out.

Meanwhile in the parking lot of the school, a half dozen school buses suddenly roared to life, the symbol of XANA appearing on their windshields for a brief instant. In a steady line they began to roll toward the school, their intent unknown.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her search having turned up nothing, Aelita stood up from her crosslegged postion in Lyoko as she felt the pulsations. " XANA, he's activated a tower. I must warn Jeremie." She opened a communications link, trying to establish a connection. After a few failed tries, she pulled up Jeremie's mobile phone number.

" Hello?" Jeremie's voice sounded groggy as he answered.

" Jeremie, it's XANA! He's activated a tower. Have you noticed anything strange in your world?"

Outside the school, Jeremie stood up, taking a few steps away from the bench he had previously been sitting on. " No, everything's been quiet. But with a tower activated XANA could be anywhere, I'll contact the others and meet you at the factory."

" Okay, and Jeremie..."

" Yes, Aelita?"

" Be careful."

" Don't worry, " he said, " I will be." Closing his mobile phone he looked back at the school buses beginning to circle the school. " After all, I'm not the one who needs saving. " Inside his pocket, the symbol of XANA glowed brightly on his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, do you think I should continue? I'll type up the second part if people want me to. If you read, please review, but no flames, it's my first attempt at a Code Lyoko fic. I'm more comfortable in the Teen Titans section, but I just had this idea, and I couldn't get rid of it.


	2. Deception

The Enemy Within

By Flying Star

Disclaimer: I can't return to the past to grab the rights. In other words, I don't own Code Lyoko.

------------------------------------------------

Note: Story is now four parts. Just flows better this way, and I think it adds more suspence.

I give my thanks to the people who wanted me to continue, and for their reviews.

Yumi's Twin-Kagome: As you wish, I hope this is to your liking.

Eilian Rhoss : Whew, thanks. I was really worried about delving into a different catagory. But people like you make me feel it was worth it. Thanks for the information.

Unnamed One: Thanks, I'll have to check around.

Codeearthaelitak: Glad you liked it.

D. Wolf Falls : I was hoping they were in character. Jeremie will seem OOC, but you'll know why in this part.

Midnight Dove: laughs I checked around to make sure.

Hikaru: Ulrich and Yumi are in this chapter, but we won't have the UxY until chapter 3 and 4 now.

Little by little, XANA reveals his plans, but there's more, much more in store for the Lyoko team.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Deception

With the clang of metal upon metal still ringing in his ears, Jeremie skipped the bottom two rungs as he ran through the sewer access tunnels. He didn't bother to grab his scooter as he passed through each junction, his mind knowing the exact route.

Arriving at the elevator access and punching in the code to enter, he couldn't help a small, self-satisfied smirk as the doors slid open. " Too easy." he smiled.

Heading to main computer, he sat down, punching in the numbers for Ulrich's mobile phone. " Nothing." he muttered as he recieved no response. " I guess I shouldn't be surprised, what with the racket Odd makes." Pulling up Odd's number met with success as he heard a groggy response.

" Mmmhello?"

" Odd, it's Jeremie. I need you and Ulrich at the factory."

There was the sound of rustling bedsheets on the other side of the line as Odd sat up. " Sleeping beauty didn't awaken for you?" he asked teasingly.

" This is not the time for games, Odd! XANA's on the attack. Just get him up, I have to contact Yumi. Alert me if you see anything out of place."

" One sec, I thought I heard something." There was a pause as Odd brought the phone away from his face, followed by a large rumble. A few moments passed before he came back on. " Jeremie, it's the school! XANA's attacking the school with schoolbuses!"

" And I've got Aelita's coordinates, try to see if you and Ulrich can escape. I'll fill Yumi in and have her meet me at the factory. Keep in touch."

" Right, I'll keep my mobile on me." There was a click as Odd cut the connection.

" And that brings us to player number three." Jeremie said mockingly as he punched up Yumi's mobile number.

" Hello?"

" Yumi?"

" Jeremie, is that you?"

" Yes, and we've got trouble. XANA's taken control of the Kadic school buses, and Ulrich, Odd, and the rest of the students are trapped inside! I'm trying to contact Aelita, but I'm not getting a signal!"

" Don't worry, Jeremie. I'm on my way to the factory."

" No! I mean, check out the school first. Try to see if you can find a way to free them. If you can't, then get here as quickly as you can."

"But what about Aelita?"

" Aelita will be fine, I told her to hide in the nearest deactivated tower. Just get to the school."

Yumi looked at her mobile phone. Since when did Jeremie insist on nobody helping Aelita? True, she was safe in a tower, but the way he was around her, he always needed, no.... wanted someone in Lyoko in case things went from bad to worse in the real world, and to protect her.

" Yumi?"

Still, maybe he reasoned the situation wasn't as bad as she thought.

" Yumi? Are you still there?"

" Yes, yes I'm still here, Jeremie. I'll go to the school."

" Good, keep me informed, and I'll keep trying to contact Aelita."

"Good luck." Yumi finished, closing her mobile phone as she ran to the school, hoping the situation wasn't as bad.

-----------------------------------

She was wrong, it was worse. More buses had joined and were now circling in two lines of six, and as they passed one another the line tightened, closing off any chance of escape.

" Damn, XANA certainly likes to play for keeps." Yumi muttered as she tried to find a way in. Something still nagged at her though. It made more sense to have the buses ramming the school or waiting for some unsuspecting person to cross their path. The circling did little more than block escape or entry, but did little to harm anyone.

She frowned. XANA was a lot smarter than that, there had to be some other reason, but what? Shaking her head, she focused her attention back on the buses. " It's safe to say that I can't go through them, but how about above them?"

Grabbing the nearest tree, she vaulted onto the roof of a passing bus. Immediately the bus swung out, fishtailing back and forth in an attempt to dislodge it's rider. Yumi held on, gripping the roof as tightly as she could, waiting, waiting......there! As the bus swung around again, she crouched and leapt, the forward momentum from the bus adding distance to her leap.

Her hands had barely grasped the edge of the school roof, her legs scrabbling for purchase when a sound, worse than anything Odd could make, assaulted her ears. The sound of brakes squealing and gears shifting.

Looking over her shoulder she gasped. The outer circle of buses were straightening out, and heading right for her! Digging her fingers into the loosening roof tiles, she pushed down with her arms, slowly pulling her body up.

Her teeth clenched, panic beginning to settle in. Too slow, she was going too slow, the lead bus would be on top of her in mere seconds.

Panic and fear drove her on, her body on autopilot as her feet finally found solid footing, her legs tensing as she jumped. She made it just in time as the lead bus slammed into the schools' foundation, making the building shudder. Two more buses followed, before the rest returned to the circling vehicles.

On the roof, Yumi breathed a sigh of relief. ' I'm never doing that again.' she thought as she found an open window. ' I hope Ulrich and Odd are okay.' She slid into the hall, starting her search.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Yumi had been trying to gain access to the school, Odd and Ulrich were trying to get out.

After waking Ulrich and filling him in on XANA's latest attack, the two slipped out of their room.

" Seems pretty quiet to me Odd." Ulrich mentioned as they walked past the janitor's closet.

" Believe me, XANA's into heavy metal, and I don't mean the rock variety." Odd joked grimly as they made it to the back door. Sure enough, flashes of headlights illuminated the buses driving past. Odd glanced over at Ulrich. " Any ideas?"

" Besides getting out the door, no." He studied the buses, watching as the alternating lines passed each other. " They really don't seem to be doing anything, do they?"

" No, just going around in a circle."

" So, maybe they won't notice us?" Urich commented as he grabbed the door handle. As he did, there was the sound of brakes hissing and tires squealing. Startled, he let go, backing up warily as Odd peered outside.

" Don't know what you did, but some of the buses are leaving, wonder why?" Odd questioned, watching as a portion of the buses suddenly turn away from the line. The lead bus's headlights were just appearing around the corner.

" Now is not the time to question, let's go." Ulrich grabbed his hand, dragging him through the doors as they ran toward the factory.

Odd chanced a glance back at the band of buses. " Um, Ulrich, hate to be a bother, but.... they noticed!"he yelled as he pulled his hand free. Watching in fright as the remaining buses, now lined up side by side, drove forward, heading right toward the two.

" The trees!" Ulrich yelled back. " Get up the trees!"

The two increased their speed, running full tilt toward the outer reaches of the parking lot. Their feet pounding the pavement as the buses closed in.

Barely making it the two climbed and then clung to the nearest tree, bracing for impact. An impact which never came.

Cracking open an eye, Odd watched as the line, having reached the edge of the lot, turned in perfect unison, before returning to their newly rejoined other line. " Weird, it's not like XANA to give up so easily."

" Again, not the time to question. Let's get to the factory." They resumed running, unaware of who they had left behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the school, Yumi's wasn't having much luck. A few students were awakened by the crash, but they stay huddled in their rooms. And Odd and Ulrich's room was empty, which either meant they'd escaped, or were still trying to. Now, she figured, she'd have to find a way out without being run over.

Walking past the janitor's closet, her foot struck a small object. Picking up the broken flashlight, she heard a slight thumping noise coming from the door. Grabbing the handle, she opened the door, only to jump back when Jim's large body suddenly fell at her feet. " Jim?"

The gym teacher didn't look very good.

" Easy, easy. " Yumi said as he lay on the floor. Resting his head on her knee she asked, " What happened to you?"

Jim only stared, his eyes glazed and unfocused, looking through her as he started mumbling. " N-no, no! Keep away...s-stay back. Jeremie don't, get away! Get away! Please, so dark. Ahhh!, the eyes...the eyes!!! Please, not the eyes." His body jumped, his head nearly striking Yumi face as his eyes grew wide, spittle flying from his mouth before his eyes shut and he suddenly slumped.

Yumi quickly checked for a pulse, relieved when she got one. It was slightly erratic, but going strong. " He's just out cold. The poor guy, he's in shock." It was then that she noticed the blood covering her hands. Gently easing her leg out from under his head she examined him further. A large bloody bump adorned the back of his head. Obviously the reason for his disorientation and confusion.

But what had he said about Jeremie? His incorherent mumblings had seemed to imply Jeremie as the culprit. She shook her head, the blow to his head must've been messing with his memory, Jeremie would never strike another person. She flipped open her mobile phone, dialing the factory's private number. A moment later a voice answered.

" Yumi?"

" Jeremie, I'm at the school. I haven't found any sign of Odd or Ulrich. But I did find Jim, he's been attacked."

" By the buses?"

" No, it looks like he was struck from behind with a blunt object."  
  
" Hmm, not good." There was a brief pause. " Yumi, Odd and Ulrich just arrived, I'm getting the scanners prepped. If you can, get here as quickly as you can. The screen's showing multiple monsters converging on the tower Aelita's hiding in. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"What about Jim?" Yumi asked.

There was a longer pause." Get him to the nurse, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a tough guy. He can handle a few bumps." Jeremie's voice was dismissive. " I need you here." There was a click as he ended his call, leaving Yumi to stare at her phone for the second time in as many hours.

Again shaking her head, Yumi slipped the phone into her pocket and bent down to grab Jim's shoulders. Luckily the nurse's office wasn't far from where she was, which would give her a chance to check something else out before she met the others.

Now dragging Jim through the corridors, she had a moment to think. ' Jeremie's behavior has been..strange to say the least, but it's probably due to stress. After all, XANA's been running us ragged the past few months.'

Realizing she was at the office, she laid Jim back down before knocking. After a few moments of slience she feared the nurse wasn't in, but sighed as the door cracked open.

" Yes, may I help you?"

" There's been a mishap." Yumi gestured to the floor, at which the door opened fully.

" Oh Jim!" the nurse exclaimed, bending down to examine his head before her gaze turned to Yumi. " What happened to him?"

" I'm not sure, I found him in the hallway, barely conscious." It wasn't really a lie, more like a slight bending of the facts.   
  
Either way the nurse didn't question her further as they both carried Jim into the office. Now that he was on a bed, Yumi asked, " Is he going to be okay?"

The nurse nodded. " It looks like a mild concussion. But his vitals appear good. I'll have to monitor him to make sure."

" Good, I've gotta run. Keep me informed." Yumi left the room, searching until she found Jeremie's room. It was unlocked, eliminating the hassle of trying to pick the lock. Slipping inside, Yumi made a beeline for Jeremie's computer. Reaching for the power button she hesitated. There, around the button, was a series of blackened lines spreading out. Examining it more closely she realized the lines were scorch marks, their source of origin unclear until her eyes happened upon the unused power plug outlet behind the desk. The outlet was beyond burned, it had melted into the wall.

Cautiously, Yumi, using the rubber eraser end of a pencil, pushed the button. The computer hummed to life, seemingly none the worse for wear. Again she hesitated, wondering if it was safe to touch the keyboard. A quick touch with a pair of scissors brought no reaction, leaving her satisfied that it wasn't electrified. Sitting down she typed in the communication line to Lyoko.

" Aelita, are you there?"

" Yumi?" Aelita questioned. " Where are you? I thought Jeremie said you were at the factory."

Yumi froze, feeling uneasy, " Aelita, Jeremie sent me to the school to help Ulrich and Odd escape."

" That's odd. Jeremie informed me that they arrived earlier without incident and are being scanned and sent to my position."

Yes, I know, but I found Jim in the school janitor's closet. Aelita, he was attacked, and he mumbled some things that seemed to imply Jeremie as the attacker."

" That seems rather impossible." Aelita answered

" Yes, I thought so too, at first. But there may some truth in his words. Listen, did anything happen earlier in this room? Strange power surges or anything like that?"

" Actually there was a brief power surge right before Jeremie left the room, why?"

" One of the power outlets is burned as well as slight scorching on the power button to this computer. Aelita it's real important that I know how long after the power surge did you feel the pulsations?"

" Not long, maybe only four or five minutes. " she gasped. " Do you think....." the line suddenly went dead, Aelita's face disappearing into a sea of static.

" Aelita, Aelita!" It was no use, she'd lost the connection. Still wary of the power button, she used the pencil to turn it off.

" First the buses, then Jeremie's odd behavior, and now this. There's definitely more going on. I think it's time I had a little chat with Jeremie, face to face."

Easing out the door and closing it quietly, she made her way down the hall. Momentarily forgetting the buses, she opened the school door and blinked. Two rows of headlights were aimed right at her. " The buses..." She took a step back before noticing something weird. The buses weren't moving, but rather lined up in two lines facing the school, idling softly.

" Definitely strange." she muttered, slowly walking through the open path. The buses didn't move until she stepped off the parking lot, then they resumed their circling. ' Not normal XANA behavior, that's for certain.' she thought as she ran to the factory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the main floor of the factory, Jeremie turned away from the secondary screen. " Sorry Yumi, can't have you snooping where you're not supposed to." On the transfer screen next to him the words ' Offensive Weapons Disabled' flashed repeatedly over the templates of Ulrich and Odd.

Watching the screen, he sneered. " Two players down, one to go."

On his hand the symbol of XANA pulsed brighter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Lyoko, Ulrich and Odd, having been deposited in the forest region, were not having much luck against the hoard of monsters. Worse still, they had yet to find Aelita or even a tower.

" Impact!" Ulrich yelled, but then stumbled back as his blade richocheted off the Crab's XANA symbol. He recovered quickly, dodging a spray of retalitory fire. " Jeremie, something's wrong! My sword's not having any effect!"

" You think you're having problems?!" Odd called from a distance. " I can't get my laser arrows to fire!" he leapt to the side as a volley of Wasp fire flew past. " What's going on, Einstein?"

" A minor glitch." Jeremie's voice rang out from above. " I'll have it fixed in a moment."

" Sure hope so. " Ulrich grunted as a Wasp scored a direct hit to his back.

" You've lost twenty life points, Ulrich, " Jeremie warned. " better be careful."

" Easy for you to say. We're running on defenses alone." Ulrich replied as he deflected a pair of shots. " And where's Aelita?"

" Yeah, we haven't seen any sign of her. Are you sure you got the right coordinates?" Odd dropped down behind Ulrich, his right arm sparking from the last hit.

" Ten points lost, Odd. And I'm sure Ulrich, the screen shows her about a mile due west of you. You should be able to see the tower once you're through the next grove of trees."

" If we survive that long." Ulrich muttered as he and Odd ran from a pair of Crabs. "And what about Yumi? I thought she was supposed to be here already."

" She was....delayed. But she's on her way now."

" Okay." Ulrich cleared the grove, his face going pale. " Uh, Jeremie, we've got a problem."

Odd stopped next to him. " What's wrong....oh."

A literal sea of Crabs, Wasps, and Tanks filled the area. All weapons trained on the two.

" Jeremie, NOW would be the perfect time to finish fixing that glitch." Ulrich's said, his voice tense as the monsters closed in. "

" I'll say, we're outnumbered about two hundred to two here. Not good odds." Odd exclaimed, backing up, Ulrich following.

" Sorry guys, the glitch is taking longer to isolate than I thought."

" Well then the best offense is a good defense." Odd remarked.

" What do you mean?" Ulrich asked, keeping a wary eye on the shifting creatures.

" What I mean !" Odd grabbed his arm, yanking him off his feet as the two ran back into the grove of trees, the monsters in hot pursuit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still puzzled from the sudden break in communication, Aelita rose from her meditative stance. She didn't know what to make of Yumi's words, what she was suggesting seemed impossible. Still, one thing was for certain, the pulsations were actually growing weaker, the tower couldn't be in this area.

" I must inform Jeremie." But before she could contact him she heard a shout. Turning to the outskirts of the area, her eyes looked out over the cliff, spotting something in the near distance. Standing closer to the edge she recognized the two figures emerging from the forest.

" Ulrich, Odd. They're here." The forest below suddenly erupted, hundreds of monsters pouring forth. " And they're not alone!" Raising her arms, she let herself fall forward, her body automatically tucking and rolling as she landed on her feet.

Running out from the base of the cliff she gestured to the two. " Come on, this way!" she yelled, as the two grateful warriors followed her to the transfer tower. Ducking inside, she looked over the two. "How long have you been here?"

" L-long enough. " Ulrich gasped as he leaned against the wall.

" I've been trying to find you. The tower's not in this area."

" Are you sure?" Odd asked, disbelieving. " Jeremie said it was here."

" I'm positive, the pulsations are very weak." she turned to the center of the tower, calling up a communication screen. " Jeremie?"

" Yes Aelita?" came the reply.

" I've met with Odd and Ulrich, but the tower's not in this area. Any news on your end?"

" Actually, I managed to isolate the signal. The tower's in the desert region."

" Okay, we're on our way." Standing side by side, the three mirrored each other as they dove into the informational malestrom that would send them to the next region.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Having finished her run through the sewer system, Yumi pressed the access code for the elevator. As she waited, she again wondered how she could confront him. ' I can't just casually go in and ask him if he remembers slugging Jim.' The sudden grind of the elevator stopped her pondering as she entered.

Cringing at the hiss of the doors, she peered inside the room, her every instinct telling her to turn back, to bring some kind of reinforcements. But she had gone this far, and with the others already in Lyoko, she was on her own. Bracing herself she walked inside.

The room was empty.

' Then why do I still feel nervous?' she thought as she walked up to the monitor. Gasping at the readings, she quickly punched in Ulrich's and then Odd's stats. " This can't be right!" she squeaked. " This says their weapon systems are down! Odd's already lost fifty life points, and Ulrich down to sixty." Swiveling the layout around, she watched the three beacons heading in the wrong direction, drifting farther and farther away from the infected tower. She grabbed the headset, intending to contact them.

" So you finally arrived, Yumi."

Gasping, she turned around, seeing nothing in the room. " Jeremie?"

" I wondered if you'd come."

Her eyes scanned the far walls, finally landing on the speaker.

Twin circles of white light reflected out from the far side of the room as Jeremie stepped out from the shadows.

" Oh, Jeremie, you're here." Yumi jumped down from the chair, trying to stay calm. She took a moment to study him as he grinned back at her. Nothing seemed out of place, he looked just fine. Until she noticed another light radiating from his position, and instantly recognizied the XANA symbol glowing on his hand. ' Not good,' she thought as he continued to stare at her, that rather unnerving grin still plastered on his face. ' Jim was right, it was Jeremie that attacked him, but how, how did XANA get ahold of him?'

Memories of her XANA made duplicate flashed through her head. Back then she had fought and nearly died at the hands of her doppleganger. Jeremie had saved her and then nearly died himself when her double had thrown him to his death. Only a well-timed 'return to the past' had saved him. Now it looked like XANA had tried again, only this time using their most valuable member.

' So, it's safe to assume that this...creature, isn't the real Jeremie. Which means that he must be trapped by a guardian on Lyoko.'

" Are you quite finished, Yumi?"

She looked up, realizing that 'Jeremie' had moved closer, now halfway across the room.

" What's wrong, Yumi? Oh.." he glanced down, seeing where her gaze was focused. He brought his hand up. " I see you've noticed my new accessory." he smirked.

Discretion was no longer neccesary.

Yumi reached for the nearest object, which happened to be a metal bar. " You don't fool me, you're one of XANA's creations."

' Jeremie's gaze held no surprise as he calmly said, " How very perceptive of you. However, you're too late. Even now your weakened friends are being picked off by my monsters. And with the scanners unplugged, they'll be deleted, from both worlds." he smiled as he advanced on the frightened girl. " They'll be dead before you can reach them, as you will be."

Yumi adjusted her grip on the bar, holding it defensively. " N-no, you're wrong, " her shaking voice betraying her fear. " Even if I die, they will survive, and they'll rescue Jeremie from the guardian!"

She backed away a little more as 'Jeremie' started laughing. " Rescue him!? Dear child, he's standing right in front of you!"

" Then what..." her eyes widened. " XANA!"

X-Jeremie nodded. " Yes, your programmer belongs to me now."

" But why..how?" Yumi bit her lip as her back hit the wall. Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, nowhere to run. Trapped, and at the mercy of their worst foe....alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------

End part two. Yeah, just like some of the other stories that I've did, this one became longer than I thought. Part three is already being written, as well as part four. I swear, four parts is the maximum. . By the way, Yumi isn't OOC, she's facing XANA himself, in Jeremie's body, not very good odds for her. So what did you think? Do you think Yumi will survive? Can the others deactivate the tower, and is it really a good idea to do so? Here's a hint, the next chapter is entitled "Sacrifice". Anyway, if you read, please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Here's a bonus teaser from chapter 3

Ulrich knew immediately who he was talking about. " What did you do to Yumi!? he shouted, his grip tightening on his sword.

" Oh, her?" the being smiled as he licked the crooked ends of his fingertips. " She got in my way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Sacrifice

The Enemy Within

By Flying Star

Disclaimer: ' Singing'. Code Lyoko, the rights I'll never hold. In other words I don't own Code Lyoko.

----------------------------------------------------

Palantiri: Yep, not good. Maybe, maybe not. You'll see in this chapter. Glad you liked it.

D Wolf Falls: Thanks, I hope this is to your liking.

Hikaru: Thanks for sticking with the story, here's the next part.

Well, this is where things come to a head. XANA reveals his true plan, and takes on the Lyoko team. And once the dust clears, one shall die. X-Jeremie refers to XANA in Jeremie's body.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter three: Sacrifice

She stared into the eyes of evil, XANA's eyes. The creature that had taken over her friend, Jeremie. Using his body like a puppeteer controlled a puppet.

" You know what I like about you humans?" X-Jeremie cackled. Not waiting for an answer, he slammed his hands into the wall on both sides of her head, making her jump and unfortunately drop the bar. " Your fear, " he purred. " How easy it is to make you creatures cower and tremble." he frowned.

" Humans." he spat, " Such vile creatures, overruning this planet, overusing this planet. Unnecessary chaos, that I've tried to eliminate." his frown became a snarl. " And how I've tried, countless time, to delete the chaos. It was satisfying to see the scourge of your world run around in utter confusion as I took control of your technology. "

He backed up a step, allowing Yumi a moment to breath as he examined her.

" But your group operates outside the limitations and boundaries of what I've come to expect. Defeating me time and time again, managing to save your race. Breaking the rules of the game. Well..."

Yumi pressed her back against the wall as a calm smile settled on his face.

" I've learned much about your group, observing what makes you so successful in thwarting my attempts. And I found a simple answer, you work as a team, each lending the other their strength and support when trouble arose." X-Jeremie turned his back to her, idly looking around the factory as he continued. " And in that I found my solution, tear apart your team, starting with the controller of the group, your Jeremie."

" H-how?" Yumi asked, keeping one eye on him while she edged toward the elevator.

X-Jeremie didn't look back. " It was easy, his body was weak from lack of sufficient restoration."  
  
" Restoration?"

" I believe you humans call it sleep. He didn't have the strength to fight me as I invaded his internal systems, overruning and taking control of his primary motor functions and hard drive. But that was only the first step, with him in my possession I began the second phase of my plan." he walked up to the monitor, resting his hand on the console before turning to face Yumi.

" By dividing the rest of you pitiful beings, first by activating your primitive vehicles and ordering them to circle the school. They kept your Ulrich and Odd busy while I diverted you from the factory. Allowing me to hack their templates, disabling their weapons and implanting false directions to the tower. With all three of you busy it gave me the time to conduct a search, a search that is nearing completion."

" So the buses...."

" Were merely a distraction for a much bigger event. Let's check the news, shall we?"

Yumi began edging closer to the elevator, but stopped cold as she heard.

" Sources confirm the simultaneous activation of every nuclear facility available. From the United States to North Korea, every factory computer has suddenly began preparations for...." X-Jeremie turned off the secondary screen, observing Yumi's pale face as she stood, shocked.

" Y-you can't be serious? Do you even know what you're doing?" she choked out.

" Yes! I know exactly what I'm doing. In mere minutes the countdown will start, and once the countdown reaches zero, every nuclear missile silo on your world will launch, sending their payload into the air, detonating and raining down the material needed to purge this planet of the human virus!"

Yumi had heard enough, forgoing caution she ran for the elevator. She needed to find a way to contact Ulrich and the others. XANA was talking about pure nuclear annihilation, extinction of the human race. He was beyond mad. And she knew she was trying to do the impossible, but she had to try. That is, until she hit what felt like a brick wall, and bounced back on her behind. Looking up, she gasped.

" Surely, you didn't think I forgot about you, my dear." X-Jeremie cooed as he stood over her, his eyes literally shining with malicious intent. " I fear our time together is at an end, say farwell Yumi."

" Not today!" Yumi yelled as she kicked his legs out from under him, scrambling to her feet and running as she heard a fierce growl.

" You little WENCH!!!"

Yumi didn't look back as she slapped her hand against the open button, willing the doors to open. Practically throwing herself into the elevator, she let out a sigh as the doors closed just in time, cutting off the angry roar from the other side.

--------------------------------------------------------

Reaching the scanner room, she saw the truth in XANA's words. All three scanners were unplugged, the cords laying a few feet away.

' Great, so not only do I have to plug them back in, which is a feat in itself, but I have to do it before XANA gets up here. Can things get any more difficult?'

Grabbing the first pile of cords, she dragged them to the first closed scanner. ' I think this is Ulrich's.' she surmised as she began shoving the first few cords into the intake.

The sound of the elevator ascending made her work faster. Frustration mounting as the final plug refused to connect. With a final ding the doors slid open.

" Huuummmann!!!" the voice sounding more demonic than human.

Focusing on her task and running on adrenaline, Yumi managed to shove the last cord home as she stood up from the scanner, and felt something slam into her back, sending her flying into a stack of crates. Wincing in pain, she warily looked about, unaware of the twisting mass of darkness rising behind her.

Hot pain slashed through her back and head as she fell to the ground, her mind on the verge of blackout. Hearing footsteps she grew still, hoping XANA thought she was dead.

Relief flooded through her as she watched his feet, encased in shadows, walk past her face. From her vantage point on the floor she could see where he was heading, the only open scanner. She screwed her eyes shut as XANA looked her way.

" With two humans out of the way, I think I'll have my fun with the other two before the end of this world." he growled, entering the pod. " Transfer XANA, " the scanner hummed to life, power running from X-Jeremie's body into the machine. " Scanner XANA, virtualization!"

" No." Yumi whispered as she succumbed to the darkness.

Up in the main floor, the countdown began.

1:00:00.......59:59....59:58......

They had less than one hour to save the world.

-------------------------------------------------------

In Lyoko, things weren't going much better for the rest of the team.

As soon she landed, Aelita knew something was wrong. Ulrich and Odd had never appeared in the receiving tower with her, vanishing moments before arrival. She exited the tower, calling their names, but to no avail.

And though the pulsations were very strong, they also split, flowing in two different directions, north and south. With Lyoko's two warriors missing and no contact from Jeremie or Yumi, she'd have to....

" Go alone," she whispered. " just like I used to." Walking up to the north path, she examined the trail.

" Aelitaaa....." The growling rasp drew the attention of the resident sprite as she turned around, and gasped.

" Jeremie?"

The being leaning against the tower certainly resembled Jeremie, if you didn't count the white, glowing eyes, the stretched, distorted limbs, and the multiple writhing, smoky tendrils that lashed out from his back.

" Wh-what are you?!" she backed away in fear, watching him bare his teeth in anger.

" Such pathetic creatures, these humans, and so very frail. Why do you insist on serving them, helping them?" He growled as Odd and Ulrich joined Aelita, staring at the figure before them.

Odd nudged Ulrich. " Doesn't that thing sortof look like Jeremie?"

" Oh sure." he whispered back sarcastically. " What with the tentacles, and let's not forget the glowing eyes staring at us."

" Where were you two?" Aelita whispered, interupting their argument.

" Don't know." Odd shrugged.

" I think the tower ejected us. " Ulrich interjected. " We ended up over there." he pointed to the cliffs behind the tower. " We heard your voice. So we followed until we found you."

" Who's the Jeremie wannabe?" Odd flicked his thumb in the creature's general direction.

" Your executioner." The being hissed. " Unless you agree to my compromise. Join me and live. Refuse....and you shall suffer the same fate as your human female friend."

Ulrich knew immediately who he was talking about. " What did you do to Yumi!?" he shouted, his grip tightening on his sword.

" Oh, her?" The being smiled as he licked the crooked ends of his fingertips. " She got in my way."

" You MONSTER!!!" Ulrich roared as he dove at the creature, his sword slicing through one of the tendrils, before he was knocked aside.

The being screeched in pain. " Impossible, your weapons are disabled! Your sword should have no effect on me! " The tendrils lashed out, grasping Ulrich around the waist and bringing him eye level to the creature. " I won't be defeated by a bunch of children!" The symbol of XANA appeared on it's forehead.

" It's XANA!" Aelita gasped.

" Defeat this!" Ulrich cried out, driving the point of his sword into the tendril holding him.

XANA fell back, his cry of pain mixing with a very human cry of pain...Jeremie's.

" Jeremie!?" Aelita yelled, stepping forward.

" No, XANA's trying to trick you!" Ulrich yelled as he rolled to his feet, holding the point of his sword above XANA's 'throat'. " It's time we ended this, now!" the sword whistled down.

45:00.....44:59.....44:58......

Suddenly Aelita looked to the sky. " Yumi?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Yumi could feel the warm liquid flowing down the back of her head as she kept going in and out of consciousness, her vision blurring and focusing.

Gasping in pain, she continued her slow drag the remaining few feet to the elevator. She had regained consciousness not long after XANA had transfered himself. Feeling weak, but determined, she was trying to make it to the super calculator with what energy reserves she had left.

" I...have...to " she breathed, as she grasped the elevator open button, using it to stand up. Immediately a wave of dizziness engulfed her as she swayed, and fell into the elevator. The door closed, bringing her to the main floor.

Almost crawling, Yumi made her way to the main console, grateful that it wasn't too far away, before pulling herself up and sitting in the chair.

Immediately she saw the countdown flashing on the screen.

" Less than forty six minutes before the end of the world." she muttered as she pulled the headset down, typing in the communications line to Lyoko. " I hope I'm in time to save Jeremie."

There was static for a moment, and then....

---------------------------------------------------------------

" Yumi?" Aelita looked up.

" Aelita, is that you?"

" Yumi?"

Aelita glanced over at Ulrich, who had stopped his sword mere inches from XANA's head, his eyes blinking in disbelief.

His gaze focused up at the eternally bright sky. " Is it really you? XANA claimed he killed you."

" XANA's there!?"

" Yes," Ulrich's gaze traveled back down to the prone figure, his face hardening. " and I'm about to destroy him."

" NO! You can't!"

" And why not?" Ulrich asked, " he's brought us nothing but pain and suffering. He deserves to die."

" Did you forget, with the virus in Aelita, you'll kill her. Not only that you'll also kill Jeremie!"

" What!?" the cry was echoed by all three.

Ulrich stumbled back. " Jeremie's not here." he stated bluntly.

" That thing IS Jeremie, Ulrich. XANA took control of his body!" Yumi's voice insisted. " He messed with your templates, and..." she trailed off, pained gasps were heard.

" That explains our malfunctioning weapons, well at least mine." Odd said, keeping an eye out for monsters.

" I don't know how long I can stay conscious, so l-listen, he also disconnected the scanners. I only managed to plug in one, s-so you have to be careful..."silence filled the area as the connection went dead.

" Yumi..Yumi!!" Ulrich again looked back down at XANA, intending to finish what he started. But then slumped as a tendril slammed through his back, his body beginning to break apart.

" Never turn your back on an enemy." X-Jeremie hissed as he stood up, watching the boy's body pixilate and disappear. " One warrior to go." he grinned as he turned to the remaining two people.

.....39:00......38:59......38:58.....

--------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the scanner room, the door to Ulrich's pod opened, depositing the disoriented youth onto the floor.

" Yumi." he gasped, boarding the elevator, and jumping out just as the doors were opening. He spotted her in the chair, her body slumped over the console, blood flowing from gashes covering the back of her head.

" Yumi, Yumi! Please wake up!" he grasped her shoulders, holding her close to him, tears mixing with the crimson liquid. " Don't leave me." he whispered.

" Ulrich?" came the weak, muffled response.

" Yumi! You're awake!" he pulled back, gazing into her pain-filled eyes as they focused on him.

" Thank goodness," she sighed. " I wasn't sure if I plugged in yours or Odd's scanner." she tried to sit up, but failed. " Ulrich, " she grabbed his hand, holding it for comfort. " there's more going on than we thought. XANA's going to detonate every nuclear missile in the world in less than, " she glanced at the countdown clock, her eyes widened, " thirty five minutes!"

Ulrich gently squeezed her hand, a reassuring gesture. " Tell me what to do."

Yumi smiled " Go up to the scanner room, get Odd's scanner plugged in. Don't worry about mine, I won't be much help on Lyoko in the shape I'm in."

" Okay, then what?"

Yumi winced in pain. "I'll need your help, I barely have the strength to stay awake, let alone monitor their positions and call up battle tactics at the same time. Now hurry, Odd's only got twenty health points left and he's the only thing standing between XANA and Aelita."

He nodded. " I'll be back." he carefully slid his hand out from hers before running to the elevator, but turned before the doors opened. " Yumi, if we don't survive this, I want you to know that...um." he hesitated, frustrated at his inability to just say his feelings.

" You don't have to tell me."

He looked up at her smiling face.

I already know, Ulrich. And I do too, I always have."

Ulrich smiled, a tinge of red on his cheeks as he stepped back into the elevator, the doors closing.

Yumi watched him go, before slumping down again, exhausted. ' It all comes down to faith.' she thought. ' Faith that Odd can delay XANA long enough for Aelita to get to the tower in time.'

.............30:00....29:59....29:58...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Can't we just discuss this like civillized computer sprites?" Odd asked as he stood in front of Aelita. " I mean we're all friends here, well the person you're inhabiting at least."

" Childish humor, how I won't miss it." X-Jeremie growled as he closed in on the two. " I give you one last chance, warrior. Join me or die."

" Let's not and say we did." Odd grabbed Aelita's hand as they turned and ran, heading down the other path.

" But Odd, we don't know if this is the correct path." Aelita said as she kept pace with him.

" Not much choice. It's either this or go back and face XANA, and I don't think I have many life points left."

" Indeed."

The two skidded to a halt as X-Jeremie appeared in front of them.

" Your life is nearing it's end, as well as the people on your world." he growled.

" What do you mean by that XANA?" Odd could see the tower in the distance. He just had to stall XANA long enough.

" Your female friend forgot to mention what's going on in your world."

" Naw, I already know, you took control of the schoolbuses."

X-Jeremie laughed. " Mere child's play, you fool. My grip has reached across your entire world, taking over your military systems." A clock appeared in the sky, floating over the distant tower. " In less than thirty five minutes your nuclear installations will launch every warhead in their arsenal, bringing about a glorious new day, a day where every human on the planet will be deleted."

Odd and Aelita stared in shock before Aelita spoke.

" You're insane, XANA! You can't do this!"

" And that's why I'll ask you again, why do you help these..humans? They offer you nothing."

Aelita glanced over at Odd, and then looked past XANA's figure, to the being within....Jeremie. " Because they'd do the same for me, they're worth saving." ' Especially Jeremie. ' she thought to herself. She gasped as Odd appeared in front of her, twin tendrils suddenly emerging from his back.

" Then die with them." X-Jeremie snarled as he withdrew the cords.

Odd fell to one knee, looking over his shoulder at her as his form flickered. " Sorry Aelita, I tried." he choked as his body vanished.

" It looks like I win." X-Jeremie smiled.

....................25:00.....24:59....24:58......

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi watched as Odd's beacon winked out, fear gripping her. " Ulrich, is Odd..."

" Yes," came the reply, " I just managed to get the scanner plugged in before he fell out. Easy, you'll be okay."

' Odd.' Yumi thought. ' At least he's okay, but Aelita's alone...with XANA.'

................20:00......19:59.......19:58......

----------------------------------------------------------------

" It's just you and me, Aelita." X-Jeremie hissed as he advanced on her.

" I'm not afraid of you, XANA."

" You should be, my dear. For I hold your life in my hands. One final chance, renounce the humans, and I may let you live."

Outwardly she looked calm, but inwardly Aelita was shaking. But as her eyes met XANA's devilish orbs, her resolve hardened. ' I wanted to prove to Jeremie that I could take care of myself, as he's always taken care of me. Now it's time I do the same.'

She looked further into his eyes, again seeing the being within, focusing only on him. " Jeremie, I know you can hear me. You have to fight him, you have to fight XANA!"

X-Jeremie chuckled as he closed the remaining distance between them. " I'm afraid he can't hear you. My control is absolute."

Aelita took a step back. " No control is absolute, even you know that. Just as I know Jeremie can hear me. I won't give up, I know you can hear me Jeremie, please, you have to fight him!" She gasped as X-Jeremie grabbed her neck, lifting her to his face.

" Enough, prepare to be deleted." he began to squeeze.

" Jeremie...please." Aelita whispered as darkness edged her vision. It was no use, she had failed.

" No, what's happening?!"

The pressure around her neck suddenly lifted as she fell to the ground, her mind fuzzy from lack of air. She gratefully sucked in air as she lifted her head, staring in wonder at the sight before her.

The beast known as XANA was on his knees, his 'face' twisted in agony. Short gasps of pain erupted from his mouth as his body starting shaking, his eyes screwed shut in pain as he shouted, " This can't be happening!? System error, system error!!" The scream became a keening wail of fear as his body arched violently, dark ichor and smoke rising from his spine.

And just as suddenly, it stopped. Jeremie's body falling to the ground, where he lay still.

" Jeremie!" Aelita stumbled to her feet, nearly falling as she ran to his body, fearing the worst.

......15:00.....14:59.....14:58.......

----------------------------------------------

Back in the super calculator, Yumi was eyeing the counter. Less than fifteen minutes to go, and still no word from Aelita. Her last transmission had been the sound of Aelita yelling for Jeremie to fight.

But now there was silence.

Ulrich was next to her, keeping an arm around her as he typed up on the secondary, trying to find the two on the map, with little success. He only knew that Aelita was somewhere in the desert region.

Odd had elected to stay in the scanner room, making sure that XANA had not sabotaged anything else. Though in actuality he was only down there because of the guilt he felt for not protecting Aelita.

Back on the main floor the speakers suddenly came to life, the sound of Aelita's voice yelling Jeremie's name. Yumi tried calling to her, but got no answer, meaning either the communication mode was messed up or Aelita choose to ignore her in her panic. Yumi feared the former as she pushed the intercom button.

" Odd, I think you should come up here."

She sat back, looking Ulrich in the eyes as he squeezed her shoulder.

" It'll be okay. " he whispered, sounding like he was trying to reassure himself as well.

Still feeling weak, Yumi smiled softly, leaning into his embrace. There was nothing more she...they could do. It all rested on Aelita.

But at least there was hope. All they could do now, was listen....and pray.

......13:00.....12:59.......12:58.......

-----------------------------------------------

" Uhhhh, Aelita?"

Aelita opened her eyes, relief flooding through her as Jeremie smiled weakly. " Jeremie." It was all she could say as she looked down into his eyes, human eyes.

" I - I heard you, calling me." he whispered.

" You did?"

" Yes, before...it was all...darkness. And then...I heard your voice calling me, pulling me toward the light." he sat up slowly, giving himself a moment to look around before trying to stand up.

" Wait Jeremie, let me help you."

Jeremie didn't protest as Aelita grabbed his hands, helping him to his feet.

" How do you feel, Jeremie?" she asked.

" Much better actually, I feel like a heavy burden's been lifted from my shoulders." he blushed.

Aelita glanced down, blushing too when she realized she was still holding his hands. As she looked up to speak, she caught a glimpse of the counter still hovering in the air. And remembered what she still had to do. " Jeremie, I must get to the tower."

" I know."

" You do?"

Jeremie nodded. " Though XANA possessed my body, I could hear his thoughts. I know what he's doing, and I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

" Don't be. You had no control. Now, come on, let's go."

Jeremie smiled. " Thanks." he said as the two ran to the tower.

......10:00...9:59.....9:58.......

----------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long, but with the clock running every second counted. So it came as a surprise when nothing appeared to attack them.

" No monsters, no nothing. It's too easy. " Jeremie muttered as the two stood outside the tower. " XANA has to be around here somewhere."

" Very good, programmer, however your quest is futile." XANA' s voice echoed from above.

" How so XANA, you can't affect me anymore. And once Aelita enters the tower, things will return to normal."

Harsh laughter resonated. " Did you really think I wasn't prepared for this possibility? Look at your hand, child. My victory is assured."

Jeremie looked down, feeling sick. The symbol of XANA still pulsed on his hand, keeping in tune to XANA's 'heartbeat'.

" As you can see, " XANA gloated. " you and I are still linked. And if your dear Aelita deactivates the tower, you'll be deleted."

" No!" Aelita cried out.

Jeremie bit his lip as he stared at his hand. So, this was it, two choices. Death for him or death for the human race...and Aelita. Glancing at her worried face he knew his answer. " Aelita, I'm...I'm really glad I got to know you. And I wish things could've turned out differently."

" Jeremie, what are you saying?!" Aelita exclaimed, fearing what he was about to say.

Jeremie smiled sadly. " I'm saying goodbye, Aelita." His gaze met hers, his heart breaking at the despair and anguish reflected in her eyes.

" Jeremie, I can't...no I won't do it!" Aelita pleaded, silently cursing her inability to cry. " What about your life, what about your family, your friends, what about me?" You're asking me to do the impossible."

" No, " Jeremie shook his head, " I'm asking you to do what's right. It's only one life, my life in exchange for everyone on the planet. A fair trade."

" A fair trade?! I just got you back, and now you're leaving me again!"

Jeremie reached out, his hand gently stroking her face, even though he knew she couldn't feel it. " I'm sorry Aelita. But it has to be done. I can't be selfish." Sighing at her saddened expression, he grasped her chin, blushing hard. " But, I can give you something to remember me by."

" Remember?" Any further words were silenced as Jeremie pulled Aelita to him, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, her mind trying to process this sudden sensation.

It ended too soon.

Reluctantly parting, Jeremie gave her a quick peck on the check. " I won't forget you Aelita. No matter where I go, I won't ever forget my love for you. Now go!"

Aelita blushed, smiling shyly. " I love you too Jeremie." she replied as she ran to the tower, the counter above her reading one minute.

Entering the tower and stepping to the center, Aelita looked up, her body being carried upward. ' Why am I doing this? I'm sentencing Jeremie to death, permanent deletion.' She landed on the upper platform, each ring lighting in turn. ' Why did it have to be him?' Placing her hand on the identification screen, she knew the answer. ' Because XANA knew. Whether we freed Jeremie or stopped the firing of the warheads, he knew. Even in defeat, he had won.'

Aelita

Code

" Jeremie. I'm sorry." Aelita whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek.

.......0:10.....0:09.....0:08.....

Lyoko.

...0:07..

-----------------------------------------------

Tears streaming down her face, Yumi reached for the keyboard, her finger hovering over the Enter key. " Return to the past....now." she sobbed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter three. Don't throw anything, there's still one last chapter. Yes, I know they don't always have to press the Enter key to implement the time reversal, I just thought it added more to the angst of the moment. I'm working on chapter four, so I hope to get it completed soon. As usual, if you read, please review. I'd like to know what people thought of this chapter.


	4. Hope

The Enemy Within

By Flying Star

Disclaimer: A world without danger, my world without the rights. In other words I don't own Code Lyoko.

-------------------------------------------

Palantiri: Hmm, I've missed a few episodes ( darn Cartoon Network, taking it off weekdays), but from episode guides, I'd guess, " Frontier"? As for what happens, well you'll just have to read.

Diamond-halo: Thanks, and thanks for sticking around. Here's the last part.

J: Interesting name. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

D Wolf Falls: That chapter was the one I enjoyed writing the most. Yay! I'm glad I stumped you, I was hoping that people would think it was Yumi. I hope the this last part is to your liking. Thanks for sticking with the story.

Cybra: Ah! I know you from your stories! I love "The Eternal Enemies" and " Wild Ride". I think I even remember browsing though some of your SWAT KATS stuff. : Blushes: Thanks, it was a story that's been floating around in my head, and it finally decided to write itself. Here's the last part.

This is it, the final chapter, really. With Jeremie gone, what can the team do?

-------------------------------------------

Conclusion: Hope

They were huddled in the factory. The remaining members that fought to keep XANA from winning. And while once again they'd succeeded, it had been at a great personal cost.

Ulrich and Odd sat on either side of the console, their heads bowed in quiet frustration and anger. Both blaming themselves for not doing more, for failing to save their friend. Ulrich keep clenching and unclenching his hands, his eyes shut, still unable to comprehend the loss. While Odd muttered angrily to himself.

But their self-hate paled in comparision to how Yumi felt. She sat slumped in the console chair, her wounds gone, shoulders heaving as she continued to stare at her hand. The same hand that had pressed the button, reversing time but not saving him.

' It's my fault.' she thought. She had been there when XANA had revealed his plans, and she had failed to stop him. If only she'd kept him from going into Lyoko, then maybe things would've been different. She refused to feel any measure of pride for reconnecting the one scanner.

It just wasn't fair. They had won, and yet lost at the same time. Saving the world, but killing their friend in the process. Jeremie, who had sacrificed himself for them, for the human race.

As they grieved, the monitor in front of Yumi flickered to life, Aelita appearing on the screen. Her eyes silently watching, face seemingly neutral. After all, she's a computer program, supposedly incapable of feeling emotion. The logic made perfect sense, IF she was just that. But she was more than that, she lived, she breathed, she did have feelings, feelings that were now being torn to pieces as she turned away from the screen.

Twin globes of glistening moisture were leaving wet trails down her cheeks. She was crying. Tears....something thought impossible in Lyoko.

But none of that mattered to her.

Her hand reached up, brushing lightly against her lips. A kiss...her first, from the one who had mattered the most to her. And she had felt it, another impossibility. Her mouth curved upward at the memory. She had felt confused at first, wondering about this strange new feeling, a warm tender sensation that had sent shivers up her spine, leaving her breathless.

A wonderful feeling....that she'd never get to experience with him again.

Aelita's smile crumpled as fresh tears came to her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the upper level of the factory, the closed scanner suddenly came to life, it's door slowly opening with a hiss of steam. And from that steam, a hand emerged, grasping the frame.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So, what do we do now?" Odd's question was the first words uttered since the time reversal.

Ulrich sighed, kneading his hair with his hands. " I'm not sure. Without Jeremie...."

" WE FIGHT!"

Both Ulrich and Odd looked up, startled as Yumi glared down at them, tears still running down her face.

" Ah, come again?" Odd involuntarily cringed as Yumi jumped off the chair, her face still a mix of anger, sadness, and guilt.

" We fight XANA, right here right now! I'm getting the scanners ready, we're taking the fight to him!"

" I highly advise against that."

Yumi whirled around, glaring daggers at the pink-haired sprite. " And what do you know, Aelita?!" She yelled, coming up to the screen and jabbing a finger in Aelita's 'face'. " He killed Jeremie, murdered him! If that isn't a a good enough reason for wanting him dead, I don't know..."

" Shut up!"

Yumi stumbled back, suprised at the soft spoken girl's angry tone of voice, before recovering her composure. " Now see here..."

" No! You listen to me!" Aelita glared back at Yumi, before looking down and sighing. " Yumi, I miss Jeremie, alot. I would do anything to get him back. But charging into Lyoko in a blind rage won't bring him back, deleting XANA won't bring him back. " her head raised, eyes searching the room, until they landed on Ulrich. When she spoke again, her voice was subdued. "I- I barely got a chance to experience the emotion you call love. The togetherness that you and Ulrich share."

Yumi's eyes followed Aelita's, a blush coming to her cheeks as she saw Ulrich's do the same.

Odd, for his part, stayed back, his eyes looking anywhere but on the three. He didn't feel he had anything to contribute to Aelita's conversation.

His attention strayed to the security monitors, each showing a different part of the factory. Passing over the scanner room, he did a double take. "No, it can't be, it's impossible." he whispered, shocked. Not even bothering to alert the others, he ran for the elevators, pushing the open button and jumping inside. He looked up as the doors closed. The three were still conversing, unaware of his departure as he rode the elevator to the scanner room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

( Back in the main floor)

" Do you really believe it's the same for me?" Aelita asked, addressing Yumi, who was sitting back in the chair, trying her hardest not to break down again. Ulrich was sitting next to her, an arm draped across her shoulders. He was gently stroking her cheek as he monitored the screen for any signs of XANA, so far nothing.

" Yes, though you came from a computer program, your feelings for him are certainly real." Yumi squeezed her hands together, feeling guilty for discussing new love with one who's love had just died. Tears came to her eyes.

" Yumi, " Aelita pressed her hands to the screen. " Don't blame yourself, XANA knew what this would do to us. From what I've heard, you did more than most people in your position could've done. The best we can do now is to continue the fight, it's what Jeremie would've wanted." Neither Yumi nor Ulrich could see her hands shaking as she brought them to her sides.

A small smile appeared on Yumi's face, even as a few tears still fell. " Aelita, for one who's so new at emotions, you certainly know the right words to help me feel better." she sighed. " Still, I just can't help thinking that there could've been some other way, a way that would've prevented his death."

" We may never know." Ulrich spoke up as he looked away from the screen, intending to wrap his other arm around her, when they heard the elevator doors open.

" Guys, you're not going to believe this!" Odd excitedly called out as he exited the elevator.

Ulrich and Yumi turned, their jaws dropping in disbelief.

" Um, may I see?" Aelita asked shyly from behind.

Wordlessly, the two moved aside, allowing Aelita a full view of Odd, and the person holding his shoulder for support. The person raised his head, giving them a weak smile. " Hey guys."

Aelita felt a tear run down her face. " Jeremie?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Total chaos erupted. Both Ulrich and Yumi jumped up, their chairs crashing to the ground as they ran to the two. Yumi was the first to speak.

" H-how?" It was the only thing she could voice as she stared at this impossible vision.

Jeremie shook his head as he leaned on Odd. " I'm not sure, one minute I was standing in Lyoko, awaiting my death, and in the next I was in the scanner room. I can't figure it out, for all intents and purposes, I should've died."

" I think you did." Aelita said softly.

Jeremie looked at her, before motioning to Odd to help him. With Ulrich's help, the two walked Jeremie to the command console, where he sat down wearily. " What do you mean, Aelita?" He asked just as softly, a warm smile on his face.

Aelita smiled back, before sobering. " After I deactivated the tower, I decided to do a scan of the immediate area. I guess I was hoping for a miracle, but your signal was gone, deleted from the mainframe."

Odd shrugged. " So, his signal was gone. We reversed time, that means he wouldn't be recorded in Lyoko."

" No, it's not that. His profile was listed in the file as teminated, deleted. Lyoko did erase him." Her voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes not meeting Jeremie's.

" So I didn't survive, but somehow I'm here, alive." Jeremie mused, before shaking his head. " It doesn't make sense."

" So, even Einstein's stumped." Odd quipped, receiving an elbow from both Ulrich and Yumi.

" Maybe you're a copy?" Ulrich asked.

" You mean like a backup file? I don't think that's possible." Jeremie replied as he scratched his hand, it felt itchy for some reason.

" Do you think a strand of your hair remained in the scanner, maybe the scanner used your DNA?" Yumi suggested.

Jeremie frowned. " Quite impossible, even if there had been any hair, it only originally worked for Aelita because it recognized her computer code. It wouldn't work for any of us because our DNA is human, not digital. It doesn't work in reverse. If it was that easy, we wouldn't have to worry about dying." 1

" Maybe Lyoko granted you an extra life?" Odd chimed in. " I mean, some games grant you extra lives if you perform certain deeds. And Lyoko is similar to a game, sortof."

"Something like sacrificing my life to save the world?" Jeremie slumped down, still feeling drained from his experience. " I'm really not sure if that's feasible." He placed his elbow on the console, resting his head on his hand. " Maybe some mysteries are best left unsolved."

" What do you think, Aelita?" Yumi asked " Aelita?" She turned to the screen, Jeremie and Ulrich doing the same. The pink-haired girl was gone.

" Aelita?" Jeremie looked around in a panic, before noticing the elevator doors opening.

In the time it took for him to gasp, Aelita was kneeling in front of him, hugging him fiercely.

"A-Aelita, air!" Jeremie squeaked as Aelita let go, blushing a deep crimson. " You accessed the materialization program." It wasn't a question. 2

" Yes, Jeremie. My stay can only be brief because of the virus, maybe a couple hours." 3 She blushed even harder as she studied her hands, when she looked up, her eyes were shining with tears. " I-I just felt I had to see you, in person again. I felt so happy when you kissed me."

" You felt it?" Jeremie asked, surprised.

Aelita nodded. " It was such a wonderful feeling." She hugged him again, this time more gently before whispering in his ear. " I missed you so much, I felt like my world collapsed when I imputed the code, knowing that my actions caused your immediate demise."

Jeremie grabbed her hands, mirroring what she had done in Lyoko. " Aelita, I willfully gave up my life for the people I love. Would you have done any different?"

Aeltia realized the truth in his words. Of course she would've done the same. " Oh, Jeremie!" She sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder. " It was like I lost a part of myself when you were deleted. I've never felt that way before."

Jeremie rubbed her back as he said soothingly. " That's because you never experienced true love before today." He smiled as she gazed into his eyes, her cheeks pink. " There's no one I'd rather be with than you."

Aelita's smile grew brighter as she spoke. " I only want to be with you."

Without saying another word, she leaned forward, her lips meeting his as the two embraced. It was a kiss of pure happiness, all their pent up worries and fears melting away as they continued.

" About time." Odd smiled playfully. " Now how about we..." He paused as he turned to the other couple.

Yumi and Ulrich were locked in an kiss just as deep as Jeremie and Aelita.

In between the two couples, Odd threw up his arms in mock exasperation. " Why am I always the odd man out!?" He moaned.

--------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later found Jeremie and Aelita up on the roof of the factory, their legs dangling over the roof edge, their hands linked as they gazed up at the stars.

They're beautiful, Jeremie." Aelita commented she continued to look upward.

" Not half as beautiful as you, Aelita." Jeremie brought his gaze down to hers as she giggled softly.

Jeremie absentmindedly scratched at his hand, a motion that Aelita noticed.

" Jeremie, is something wrong with your hand?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

" I'm not sure." As he looked down at his hand, he gasped.

" What is it?"

The back of Jeremie's hand still bore the mark of XANA. Only now it was faint mark, a slightly reddened scar engraved in the flesh.

" It's a reminder. " Jeremie said quietly, carefully tracing the scar. " A reminder that XANA's still out there, a threat to our world and yours." He sighed. " Aelita?"

" Yes?"

" Do you think it'll ever end? "

" One day, Jeremie." She laid her head on his shoulder. " One day we'll sit up here without any worries of XANA or viruses. One day the fight will end."

" Do you think we'll win?"

" After everything that's happened, yes. It may take months, maybe even years. But I believe that we can triumph over XANA." She leaned back, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek before standing up. " I'm afraid my time is almost up." She said sadly.

" Do you need my help?" Jeremie asked quietly, the reality of her situation quickly sobering him.

" Yes, and don't worry. We'll find the anti-virus someday. But until then, I want you to promise me two things."

Jeremie stood up, locking his gaze with hers. "Anything Aelita."

" Promise me you'll sleep when your friends are sleeping."

Jeremie nodded. " I will. We don't want a repeat of what happened. And what's the second one?"

" That you'll wait for me."

Jeremie smiled as the two started walking to the roof access. " I'd wait until the end of time, so long as I could be with you."

They embraced again, before heading down the stairs to the scanner room.

------------------------------------------------

In the forest region of Lyoko, the tower which Aelita had deactivated glowed with a blue light. And inside, on the identification screen, where Aelita's first tear had fallen, a few new lines of text sat.

Subject: Jeremie

Code: Retrieval

Request: Granted

In the world of Lyoko, things only look hopeless, if you give up hope.

-----------------------------------

1 In the episode "Just in Time" Jeremie managed to bring Aelita back after she was reformatted, aka deleted, using a materialized strand of her hair. If it really was that easy to bring the others back that way, then I'm sure he would've done it when Yumi 'died' in "Cruel Dilemma", or at least in some future episode. So far he hasn't mentioned being able to do so.

2 In " Ghost Channel" Aelita managed to activate the scanner to send Jeremie into the false world that XANA created. So I assume if she really wanted to, she could materialize herself on rare occasions without Jeremie's help.

3 In " False Start" Aelita couldn't stay in the real world because of XANA's virus, but she could be materialized for short periods of time. I figured she could stay for at least a couple hours at a time, since they really didn't mention how long she can stay.

---------------------------------------------

Ahhh! I'm done, I'm finally done, and with a happy ending. Well, sortof, considering Aelita still has the virus, so I guess a bittersweet ending. Thanks so much to all who reviewed. It was a fun story to write. I hope you enjoyed the end. I just couldn't kill off Jeremie permanently, which is probably a shock to all my Teen Titans reviewers, since I'm usually killing off main characters. And besides, he and Aelita are so cute together. But anyway, please if you read, review. I'd like to know people's thoughts on this final chapter.


End file.
